nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eric42
fr.nintendo logo question Do you have any permissions over changing the french nintendo logo because I uploaded a Frenchisized (i know that isnt a word) Nintendo logo of my original, currently used here. If you do, could you please upload it for me or make me an admin so I can upload it myself? Thanks, Wikada - Talk 12:07, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Comments The main page looks great. ;) Pt link doesn't seem to work and appears as a redlink on the main page. Also, you could perhaps try "advertising" this wiki on Wikipedia. Not like "Check out this cool wiki!" or anything, but a silent link to Wikipedia article about Nintendo would be good. I'm honestly quite surprised if this wiki doesn't get any contributers soon. I do have most of the consoles by Nintendo (NES, SNES, N64, GC, GB, GBC, GBA, DS) but I don't think there's anything I could write. But I can visit here and perhaps help with some meta-stuff...or something. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 21:56, 7 March 2007 (UTC) "Nintendopedia Needs Help" With my work, the wikia has hit over 400 articles but most are just stub pages created as time goes. I keep meaning to wander over here, but I've learned that wikis are dangerously addictive. :> A question, first: What sort of fair use policy do you envision for this site, particularly for screenshots and cropped screenshots? Ryan W 19:53, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Admin Hey, can you make me an admin? I've got lots of experience with wikis, as I'm an admin over on the RuneScape Wiki with over 5,000 edits and a bureaucrat on the Heroes Wiki. I'd like to customize the MediaWiki here and just overall improve the layout of the wiki.--Richard (Talk - ) 21:47, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Why?--Richard (Talk - ) 00:44, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :You're being really rude. I don't see any active admins, the templates suck, and I'm on here all the time. You're just being rude and saying no for no good reason. I can ask to be an admin since this wiki is so small, if there was a vote like 2 or 3 people would vote and it wouldn't help.--Richard (Talk - ) 14:21, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Sidebar Hi. Could you please change MediaWiki:Sidebar to this: * navigation ** mainpage|Main Page ** Special:Allpages|Content (A-Z) ** randompage-url|randompage ** currentevents-url|currentevents * participate ** portal-url|portal ** helppage|help ** Forum:Index|forums ** recentchanges-url|recentchanges It only adds the forums and to the sidebar and is what new Wikia have.--Richard (Talk - ) 01:39, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Forgetting your place as admin Eric42, it appears that you are forgetting what your job is as admin of the Nintendo Wiki. These are some of the core rules that admins follow that you should remember. * An admin does not Own a wiki. An admin merely has powers to help the community to what it wants. Using powers against community decisions is abuse of that power. (See w:Ownership) * When someone makes an edit you are supposed to assume that they had good intentions, unless they did something which was obvious vandalism (And replacing an entire page with profanity is obvious vandalism, making minor changes in a site name is not) (See w:Assume good faith) * Protection of the Main Page is always a bad idea, the only time when protecting the Main Page is supposed to be done is when it is the constant target of vandals. And if they target with only IPs, then you only Semi-Protect it. (See w:Help:Main Page and w:Protection) * Blocks are only handed out for 3 reasons. You blocked a user who has not made repeated vandalism, been breaking policies, or been adding pages that are copyright violations. (See w:Blocking) Many of these are covered in w:Common mistakes it would be a good idea for you to read over Wikia's core policies. Remember that this is not your wiki, and this wiki is part of a large community of wiki which share some light policies, not a wiki on it's own. These are the recommendations I would make to reorient yourself as a proper administrator: * Unprotect the Main Page, there is no reason for it to be protected. * Unblock Richard1990 he has done nothing bad to the encyclopedia. * Show emphasis on key pages of the site on what the real name of the encyclopedia is. ** Considering a Nintendopedia already exists, and it has the rights to that name. Also considering the project namespace is Nintendo which is a common occurrence with wiki that use the Topic Wiki format of name. I would recommend the name Nintendo Wiki or Nintendo Wikia to differentiate yourself from the real Nintendopedia. * Read over the Policies on Wikia Central. :~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Sysop I think we are need of a new Sysop. There are currently no active Sysops, and many pages that need deletion are not being deleted, and other maintenance on this Wiki have not been worked on. As such, I think a new Sysop is in needed, one that is here most of the time (And for the record, I am NOT implying myself). Just a thought. - Pokemon DP Inactive When are you going to come back? You stated it on your userpage that you are. Slipknot Darkrai 15:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC)